


Sexy Bitch

by Snegurocka_Sab



Category: Cockles fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dom Misha Collins, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I Love You, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, Sub Jensen Ackles, Submission, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Misha Collins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurocka_Sab/pseuds/Snegurocka_Sab
Summary: -Dimmi che ti piace.- Quello di Misha è solo un flebile soffio che si infrange sulle labbra vogliose di Jensen –Dimmelo, Jensen. Dì che mi vuoi.-L'espressione di Jensen muta repentinamente, i suoi occhi, ancorati a quelli blu e profondi di Misha, in un atteggiamento di sfida, si tingono di una tonalità più scura, carichi di desiderio mentre le labbra si incurvano in un sorriso osceno.-Ti voglio.-





	Sexy Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi non mi appartengono, la storia è frutto della mia fantasia e bla bla bla.

_“Sei sveglio?”_

..

_“Vieni in camera mia”_

..

_“Adesso!”_

..

_“Svegliati!”_

 

Il telefono di Misha vibra senza sosta sopra il comodino, il che lo fa ridestare dal sonno profondo in cui era crollato da solo tre ore.

La sua testa riemerge dalla montagna di cuscini che usa per dormire e sbatte più volte le palpebre, ancora vogliose di sonno. Ci mette un po’ prima di decidersi ad allungare un braccio in direzione del cellulare e ad afferrarlo per vedere chi diavolo avesse avuto la brillante idea di disturbarlo alle 4:50 del mattino.

**Jensen.**

Misha lascia cadere nuovamente la testa sui cuscini, grugnendo.

_8 chiamate senza risposta._

Dev’essere impazzito.

                                                                                              ---

Le dita di Jensen si muovono veloci sulla tastiera del telefono, invia l’ultimo messaggio e poi si passa una mano sul viso, in un gesto che ricorda tanto Dean, sospirando pesantemente con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

 

Pochi minuti più tardi Misha è nella sua stanza, con l’aria assonnata e impaziente di chi è stato svegliato alle 5 del mattino per chissà quale motivo e non vede l’ora di poter tornare a dormire.  
E no, nemmeno la figura seminuda di Jensen, che gli ha aperto la porta con addosso solo un paio di pantaloncini, riesce a farlo svegliare.  
Misha è in piedi di fronte al suo collega, con i suoi jeans sgualciti e la maglietta nera di Jared, forse un po’ troppo lunga.

-Jens, hai intenzione di dire qualcosa?-  Il tono di Misha è morbido, ma lascia trasparire stanchezza e forse un pizzico di irritazione.  
  
Odia il silenzio.

Jensen che finora si era tenuto la testa tra le mani, seduto sul bordo del suo letto, la alza solamente per rivolgergli uno sguardo fulmineo e minaccioso.  
Il più grande dei due, si arma di una pazienza che non credeva di possedere e opta per prendere posto sulla poltrona presente in camera; vi si mette comodo, si stropiccia gli occhi per cacciare via il sonno e concede ancora qualche minuto di silenzio all’amico.

\----

Sembrano essere passate ore quando finalmente Jensen si decide ad aprire quella dannata bocca, Misha si era addirittura assopito su quella scomoda poltrona del cazzo.

-Come abbiamo potuto?-

La domanda è retorica, perché a Misha non viene nemmeno concesso il tempo di chiedere a cosa diamine si stesse riferendo, che Jensen ha già ripreso a parlare.

-Hai visto le foto su twitter? Ho passato tutta la notte su quel maledetto social.-

Sul volto di Misha si dipinge un’espressione interrogativa  -Quali foto?-

-Quali foto?!- Il tono di Jensen è così alterato da far sobbalzare Misha sul posto -Hai il coraggio di chiedermelo?-

-Ok Jens, non me ne volere, sono le 5:38 del mattino: ho sonno, voglio dormire… taglia corto.-

Misha sente il giovane attore sbuffare sonoramente prima di vederlo tirare fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloncini.

-Misha, _queste_ cazzo di foto.- sbotta infine, sbattendogli in faccia un’immagine che li ritrae uno sopra l’altro, in una posa equivoca, risalente all'ultimo panel che avevano avuto insieme.

-Oh… queste foto.- commenta Collins, che deve portarsi una mano alla bocca per non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia.

-Beh, non hai niente da dire?-  Jensen è ad un passo dall’avere un esaurimento nervoso

-Che devo dire, Jens? Sembra piacerti.- Asserisce il più grande con tono risoluto, accompagnando le sue parole ad un’alzata di spalle.

E Jensen deve fare appello a tutta la sua buona volontà per non cedere alla voglia di prenderlo a pugni.  
È costretto a chiudere gli occhi, a serrare le labbra in una linea sottile, mentre il suo petto nudo si gonfia di aria che viene rilasciata in un sospiro stizzito.

-Dmitri.-

Ma Misha la pazienza l’ha già finita e non ha intenzione di concedergli altro tempo; scatta in piedi e con pochi passi lo raggiunge, cinge la vita con un braccio, mentre l’altra mano è sul collo e sta già stringendo, esercitando col pollice una dolce pressione sulla giugulare.  
Jensen reagisce d’impulso, sobbalza preso alla sprovvista e spalanca gli occhi, rivelando quelle grandi e bellissime iridi verdi, ma non c’è paura nel suo sguardo. Le sue braccia sono passivamente lasciate lungo i fianchi mentre la lingua va ad inumidire le labbra rosse e gonfie.

-Dimmi che ti piace.- Quello di Misha è solo un flebile soffio che si infrange sulle labbra vogliose di Jensen –Dimmelo, Jensen. Dì che mi vuoi.-

L'espressione di Jensen muta repentinamente, i suoi occhi, ancorati a quelli blu e profondi di Misha, in un atteggiamento di sfida, si tingono di una tonalità più scura, carichi di desiderio mentre le labbra si incurvano in un sorriso osceno.

-Ti voglio.-

La voce di Jensen è resa roca dalla stretta alla gola e Misha stenta a mantenere il controllo, deve lottare contro tutto se stesso per non farsi sopraffare dalla brama di sbattere il collega sul letto e farlo suo immediatamente.  
Prende un lungo respiro sulla pelle del viso di Jensen, che profuma di buono, mordicchia piano la sua guancia coperta dalla barba, la bacia e comincia a scendere sul collo, dove poco prima teneva la mano che adesso sta stringendo  i suoi capelli biondi e sottili.

  
-Toccami.- è un sussurro lascivo quello che arriva all’orecchio di Misha, accompagnato da un movimento del bacino verso l’alto.

Il moro si fa improvvisamente serio mentre col viso torna ad una spanna dal suo e lo spinge contro il letto, poco dietro di loro. Dai suoi occhi, Jensen, riesce a leggervi tutto quello che ha intenzione di fargli.

-Jensen Ross Ackles, devo ricordarti chi da gli ordini, qui?-

Il tono di Collins è così autorevole e peccaminoso da fare male all’erezione di Jensen, ancora stretta nei pantaloncini.  
Una volta sul letto, Misha lo sovrasta col suo corpo, concedendosi solo qualche istante per osservare la figura tesa e virile dell'uomo sotto di lui, prima di privarlo dell’unico indumento che indossa.

 

-Sto impazzendo Mish, è tutto il giorno che ce l’ho duro per colpa tua.-  
Il tono di Misha viene tradito da un flebile risolino che lo fa tornare per qualche secondo al solito Misha dolce e premuroso. –Lo so Jens, credo se ne siano accorti anche i fan.-

E Jensen ne approfitta per tirarsi sù sui gomiti e spargere qualche bacio sul collo del compagno: succhia, morde e tortura la sua pelle leggermente ispida e pungente, sententola vibrare al passaggio delle sue labbra. Ma il più grande non sembra minimamente intenzionato ad abbassare la guardia, nonostante certe attenzioni, quindi riprende in mano la situazione e porta nuovamente Ackles con la schiena premuta sul letto.  
Nel frattempo la sua mano è scesa sul suo membro turgido e ha cominciato a masturbarlo con movimenti lenti ma decisi.

Jensen cede, si lascia andare al piacere recato da quella mano esperta e dà libero sfogo ai suoi gemiti, anche se questo non gli basta: è impaziente, vuole di più.  
D’altronde pensa di meritarselo, ha trascorso l’intera giornata con un’erezione bloccata nei pantaloni e col timore di poter essere scoperto dai fan.

Misha lo accontenta, si fionda su quelle labbra rosse e carnose, facendole sue: le bacia, le morde, le lecca e Jensen non si fa mica trovare impreparato, risponde immediatamente con la stessa foga e passione che li accomuna, mentre le sue mani vagano in cerca del bottone dei jeans dell'amico, per poterglieli finalmente tirare giù.

In pochi minuti sono entrambi nudi, incastrati in un abbraccio, e Misha si sta spingendo dentro Jensen con dei movimenti lenti e intensi, mentre quest’ultimo ha la testa premuta contro il materasso, la schiena inarcata e dalla sua bocca provengono gemiti e ansiti incontrollati.

Misha si morde il labbro inferiore, si trattiene dal gemere per non sovrastare quelli di Jensen che gli piacciono tanto, si spinge in fondo, sempre più dentro e a giudicare dal singhiozzo del compagno, deve aver trovato ciò che stava cercando. Si sente fortunato per la visione straordinaria di cui può godere.

Jensen è semplicemente bellissimo: i capelli sono spettinati, arruffati, appiccicati alla fronte imperlata di sudore, gli occhi risultano lucidi, di un colore indefinito, mentre le labbra schiuse sono rosse e umide di saliva e baci. Misha non riesce a staccargli lo sguardo di dosso, si china a tracciare con la lingua una linea sul suo collo arrossato e sensibile.  -Girati.-

Il giovane attore ubbidisce, completamente in balìa del più grande, perché sa di essere al sicuro nelle sue mani. Può essere se stesso, mostrarsi per com'è realmente, perché Misha lo conosce e sa come toccarlo per farlo tremare.  
Si sistema a carponi, le ginocchia premute contro il materasso e Misha è subito dietro di lui, nella medesima posizione, con il petto premuto contro la schiena dell'uomo. Un braccio a cingergli la vita, mentre l’altro stringe il petto e con la mano è di nuovo sul suo collo.

-Sei la mia puttana, non è vero?- la domanda di Misha colpisce direttamente l'erezione svettante del compagno, che di tutta risposta geme più forte.  
Il moro esercita una maggiore pressione sulla gola di Jensen, costringendolo a reclinare la testa all'indietro, facendogliela poggiare sulla propria spalla.  
-Dimmelo, Jensen.  
  
Jensen è in estasi, completamente abbandonato al piacere che Misha gli sta donando mentre ha ripreso a spingersi dentro di lui in quella posizione sublime.

-Sì. -Sì. -Sì – singhiozza

-Sì cosa, _Ross_?- Misha fa particolare attenzione nel marcare il suo secondo nome: sa perfettamente quanto questo lo faccia eccitare.

Ross annaspa, si muove spasmodicamente sopra di lui, dettando un nuovo ritmo e Misha deve adattarsi velocemente se non vuole fare finire il tutto.

-Sono la tua puttana.- un sussurro roco, maledettamente sexy, viene fuori dalla bocca di Jensen che nel frattempo ha portato la mano sulla propria erezione, cominciando a darsi ulteriore piacere.  
Dmitri è soddisfatto, deposita baci sul suo viso e poi scende sulle labbra schiuse, ritrovandosi entrambi a gemere uno nella bocca dell’altro.

Quando insieme raggiungono l’apice, Jensen si lascia andare in avanti, stendendosi prono, ansimando e mugulando ancora per l’intenso orgasmo appena avuto. Misha lo raggiunge senza indugio, anche lui col respiro corto, si stende su un fianco accanto al compagno e lo avvolge teneramente tra le braccia.

 ---

L’orologio nella stanza segna le 7 del mattino, se Misha riuscisse ad addormentarsi adesso potrebbe recuperare almeno un paio di ore di sonno. Ma l’amico non sembra avere intenzione di dormire, perché si rigira nella stretta del collega e se lo tira contro, in un abbraccio appiccicoso.  
I segni rossi delle dita di Misha sono evidenti sul collo di Jensen, che deve schiarirsi la voce prima di parlare, perché risulta roca e di una tonalità più bassa; la testa è premuta contro il cuscino mentre una mano accarezza il fianco asciutto di Collins.

\- Ma cosa mettono in quel dannato Aplle Juice che ci rifilano ogni anno?-

La risata di Misha è genuina, echeggia nella stanza e Jensen si sofferma ad osservarlo: quell’uomo gli aveva fottuto il cervello dal primo istante in cui aveva messo piede sul set nell’ormai lontano 2008.  
L’apple juice è solo una scusa, la verità è che Jensen non riesce a controllarsi in presenza del collega, si sente come un adolescente alla prima cotta.

-No davvero, devo ricordarmi di rifiutare categoricamente il prossimo anno. - continua poi, scuotendo la testa come a confermare le sue stesse parole.

Misha torna serio, un mezzo sorriso ad increspargli le labbra mentre gli occhi blu sono languidi, velati di stanchezza.  - _Sai cosa non ti ho detto oggi_?-

Jensen sa perfettamente a cosa si riferisce e non può fare a meno di sorridere mentre un pizzico di imbarazzo gli colora le guance, mettendo in risalto le sue lentiggini.

- _Che ti amo_.-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a coloro che sono arrivati fin qui e a chiunque deciderà di farmi sapere cosa ne pensa. ♥


End file.
